locuras y una organizacion
by kim Akemi Chantal
Summary: una organizacion donde todo puede suceder! los malos mas malos y sus locuras! pesimo summary! SORRY LA DEMORA! PERO YA ESTA! CAP 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Aquí de new con un nuevo proyecto de akatsuki, en este fic me dedico totalmente a la vida de vagancia de los akatsuki, un periodo en el cual no están haciendo nada. Hasta cierto punto de la historia voy a resaltar los intentos de Konan por saber los sentimientos de Pein, con una Konan equilibrada y un Pein frío.

Y a todos los demás akatsuki haciendo de las suyas en cada capítulo con diferentes situaciones y al igual en diferentes escenarios (no tiene que estar siempre en la guarida no creen) haha.

Bien sin mas que decir los dejo con la historia que esta hecha con mucho cariño para ustedes para pura diversión y sin ánimos de lucro.

**Los akatsuki y todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto si no fuera así, emparejaría a Deidara en el anime conmigo**.

"pensamiento"

**frase resaltada**

(P. cosas de la autora)

_flash back._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Akatsuki es una organización de malos muy malos, osea que todos son muy malos, algunos lo demuestran mas que otros, otros no tanto, pero al igual son malos.

Aunque podría decirse que también tienen su corazoncito, especialmente Konan.

CAPI 1--- KONAN ENAMORADA Y OTROS ACCIDENTES.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un noche común y corriente en la guarida de los akatsuki, todos dormían pacíficamente en sus respectivas habitaciones, como es de costumbre algunos roncaban, como es el caso de Kakuzu, otros, sufrían de insomnio, como Itachi (P/ pero solo de ves en cuando, las ojeras son algo normal de el), otros, se quedaban despiertos haciendo algo interesante, como Pein, quien leía un libro del buen estratega escrito por quien sabe que autor poco reconocido, pero el libro sin embargo reunía estrategias de los grandes de konoha, entre ellos, Shikamaru Nara. Y otros, como el resto de la organización, simplemente permanecía en los brazos de Morfeo (P/ al parecer Morfeo tenia unos brazos muy grandes para aguantar a la bola de pesados akatsuki xD).

Y en algún lugar feliz en el sueño de Konan...si Pein...quiero ser tu novia- decía muy emocionada ella a un Pein con un semblante mas emocionado de lo normal, ambos bajo el cielo azul en una hermosa pradera diciéndose que se querían, todo iba bien en el sueño de Konan, hasta que escuchó la puerta del baño sonar, más no le presto atención; ya entre dormida y despierta, escuchaba decir en sus sueños a Pein, Konan...te quiero y acto seguido se le acercaba lentamente, y en cuanto ese preciado beso iba a suceder, el desastroso sonido de la cadena del guater despierta por completo a Konan...

- AHHHH! HIJOS DE SU MADRE! NOOOOOOOO, MI SUEÑO! MI PERFECTO SUEÑO! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hidan alcanzó a escuchar el lloriqueo de la kunoichi.

Toc toc, tocó la puerta el jashinista- Konan,

- ¿te encuentras bien?- al ver que la peliazulada no contestaba, asomó la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto, y esta al verlo, echo unos alaridos que hasta parecían ladridos de un perro con rabia, alejando a Hidan en un dos por tres.

El jashinista pensó "seguro que esta en esos días...o quizás este loca, bueno si es así podré sacrificarla para jashin" y una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en el rostro del jashinista. Y empezó a reírse desquiciadamente.

Al rato, ya casi toda la organización estaba despierta, cada uno hacía diferentes cosas, hasta que se escuchó a Pein llamarlos a todos para desayunar.

Los criminales rango S, los malos mas malos o como sea, se reunieron en la cocina a ocupar sus lugares correspondientes.

- Bien líder, con que delicioso desayuno nos deleitara hoy- dijo Kakuzu sarcástico.

Pein lo miro fríamente y se sentó- pues para tu información Kakuzu, esta vez no fui yo quien hizo el desayuno, me harté. Así que le encargué que cocinara a Kisame.

Al momento llegó Kisame y empezó a repartir pan de molde con una espesa crema verde que se le derramaba por todos lados a los panes que por cierto eran marca Bimbo, con la carita de el osito.

Todos miraron los panes que se veían realmente desagradables, y Sasori preguntó- que porquería se supone que sea esto- con una leve molestia.

A lo que kisame respondió- pues es una receta de desayuno de la abuelita, se llama **puré de lechuga y espinaca con apio y laurel, aljonjolí y aceite de oliva con trocitos de chancho** y todo esto acompañado con leche de cabra.

- ¿Leche de cabra?- preguntaron todos al unísono

Kakuzu se exasperó y miró a Kisame acusadoramente diciendo- ¿y de donde sacaste el dinero para la leche de cabra, no habrás cogido mi dinero, ejem, digo el dinero de la organización no?

- Pues no, yo...

- No me importa escuchar tus explicaciones- dijo con un ademán como de stop- si no tomaste dinero de aqui entonces no interesa de donde lo sacaste. Dijo Kakuzu tajante.

- Bien, dijo kisame, y acto seguido se sentó a comer tranquilamente mientras todos lo miraban asqueados.

La hora del desayuno terminó y todos fueron a hacer los quehaceres en el hogar.

En la radio sonaba **tengo un pituca** de Tongo que había puesto Tobi y luego se fue. Nadie se tomo la molestia de apagar la radio por cierto.

Itachi y Sasori trapeaban la sala.

Kisame y Zetsu barrían los pisos.

Deidara recogía la ropa para meterla a la lavadora de akatsuki sin cuidado alguno de si eran de colores o ropa blanca (en más de una ocasión los biviris de Pein terminaron como biviri de payaso de circo barato, con miles de colores, y algunos, rosaditos que hasta parecían polo de Konan).

Hidan y Tobi estorbaban.

Kakuzu ordenaba las finanzas y hacía la lista del mes. "para ver...que hay que comprar aparte de la comida...mmm...veamos las listas de los ineptos, osea todos:

Deidara: un peine de Esika, crema humectante para manos y shampoo especial para cabello liso.

Pein: tapones de repuesto para piercings. Libro segunda edición del buen estratega.

Sasori: tuercas nro 3-4 y 5, libros de marionetas y el TOP ten de los luchadores mas famosos.

Kisame: juego de video para PS 3 de bomberman, mortal combat y resident evil 4.

Hidan: libro los mejores discípulos de jashin-sama, gel para cabello rebelde y una caja de galletitas chompi.

Tobi: un rompecabezas de Barney, la ultima edición de Lazy Town, un libro de cuentos y un libro para colorear.

Zetsu: repelente contra plagas de langostas, abono especial y material de jardinería.

Itachi: una colonia pulso de Cristhian Meier, libro el arte de la seducción y un cuaderno alpha tamaño A4 cuadriculado.

Konan: shampoo especial para cabello azulado, esmalte de uñas color morado y verde, pañitos húmedos de Kotex, toallas higiénicas línea de día y de noche Nosotras, protectores diarios Nosotras paquete de 150, desodorante Dove, jabón especial para cutis blando Nivea for women, agua de colonia Spring Flowers de limón, un paquete de ganchos largos, un paquete de gancho chicos, libros de origami...

Kakuzu estallo y por poco se desmaya, gritando – AHHH, KONAN NOS VA A DEJAR POBRES, ABUU, NI SE CREA QUE VOY A COMPRAR TANTAS COSAS. Agregó en un tono pleitista.

Pein y Konan, estaban en la cocina lavando servicios logrando escuchar los gritos de Kakuzu.

Konan refregaba y Pein enjuagaba, los dos en la cocina, solos, pues nadie más estaba por eso estaban solos xD.

- Acaso pediste demasiadas cosas este mes Konan

- No, solo lo que una chica normal necesita para sobrevivir, lo que pasa es que esta viejito además de ser avaro y por lo tanto reniega por cualquier cosa jeje.

- Esta bien, mas bien, démonos prisa.

- Hay Pein, no seas tan apurado, por hoy no hay mucho que hacer.

- Si...de veras...pero no importa, de todos modos date prisa.

En un momento Konan derramó un poco de lavaza al piso, más no se dio cuenta del detalle y al intentan retroceder se resbaló, pero Pein en una acción heroica y un rápido movimiento digno de el líder la tomo entre sus brazos quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios y frente a frente.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado

- Ella respondió- si, claro "mas que bien, vamos como esperabas que estuviera estando tan cerca de ti, esto es la gloria, wuju!"

En ese instante entro Tobi en un triciclo que quien sabe de donde rayos apareció, vio la escena y empezó a vociferar. KONAN Y EL LIDER SON NOVIOS, KONAN Y EL LIDER SON NOVIOS, SE IBAN A BESAR, VENGAN TODOS, ES UNA PRIMICIA.

En ese momento, en menos de un segundo todos estaban en la cocina con los ojos puestos sobre la incomoda pareja, quienes se soltaron en un instante rojos de la vergüenza.

- No es lo que están pensando- dijo Pein a sus subordinados con su clásico tono frío.

A lo que Zetsu dijo- no te preocupes líder-sama, nosotros lo entendemos.

- Que entendemos hum- dijo Deidara.

Itachi contesto- pues entendemos que el líder este en planes con Konan, ya que ella es muy bonita como todos sabemos, y también entendemos que quieran estar a solas en la cocina fingiendo lavar cuando en realidad se están besando muy cómodamente y ante los ojos del inocente y buen chico de Tobi, mientras que nosotros hacemos los quehaceres para mantener este chiquero al menos un poco decente.

- Ah ya hum...- agrego Deidara.

Alguien mas tiene algo que añadir- dijo Pein mientras que su rinnengan empezó a brillar de rabia, y todos a excepción de Tobi y Konan, volvieron a sus quehaceres.

- Konan, ve hacia fuera que debo hablar con Tobi por favor- dijo el líder a la kunoichi

- Si Pein- musitó la muchacha.

- Tobi, ven aquí dijo Pein "pedazo de retardado idiota ahora veraz, me la voy a cobrar una por una"

Tobi muy inocente fue donde su líder sin siquiera sospechar lo que estaba a punto de sucederle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mas tarde y luego de muchas cosas, especialmente de lo que le pasó a Tobi, y de el bochornoso accidente en la cocina, Pein se encontraba en el patio trasero del chiquero-guarida algo inquieto, cosa que Konan había notado hacia ya mucho rato desde su asiento en una pequeña mecedora que había ubicado bajo un árbol junto al riachuelo que adornaba el patio.

- Konan, ven aquí – dijo el líder

- Enseguida- profirió Konan, mientras en su mente se imaginaba a Pein declarándole amor eterno.

Al llegar, Konan se encontró a Pein muy serio.

- Konan...tengo algo que decirte...

- Si Pein, dime- " Que estás esperando dímelo todo, ¿has dicho que me amas?, OH ¿y hay más?, ¿que quieres casarte conmigo?, ¡pues claro que acepto¡, mira nomás tu como no"- Konan vio las mejillas del líder tomar un tono carmesí muy poco usual en el, y no podía dejar de imaginar que el momento que había esperado toda su vida, por fin se realizaba.

- Konan...lo que quiero decir es...es...-Pein tartamudeaba y se ponía cada vez más colorado- si tu...ya sabes, podrías...

- Maldita sea! Dilo de una buena vez por jashin sama!

- Si tu...podrías...PRESTARME TU COLECCIÓN DE REVISTAS CHICA KONOHA AL DIA

Konan no pudo evitar poner los ojos como platos "y yo que te creía tan hombrecito, que perdida para las mujeres, bueno al menos para mi" se decía a si misma mientras que lloraba internamente- ¿prestarte mis revistas dices?...ah yo...la peliazulada estaba en shock.

- ¡Por favor!, de verdad, no es que sea gay o nada de lo que puedas pensar ante algo como esto, lo que pasa es que tienen unos test que divierten a cualquiera, tu sabes, por favor siii.

- Ah "bueno al menos hay esperanza aun"! Haha, si claro mi colección, si...claro que te las presto Pein, jaja, ¡y que lo digas! Dijo Konan poniendo una pose como de cantante de cumbia con ese gesto del dedo señalando y todo.

- !Bien! Gracias, pasaré a recogerlas a tu habitación en la noche entonces...ya sabes...y por favor, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

- Bien dijo Konan.

- Gracias Konan, dijo Pein volviendo a su tono habitual de siempre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un rato mas tarde de que Pein le pidiera un favor especial a Konan esta meditaba en silencio.

- Vamos Konan piensa piensa- la kunoichi de la lluvia se decía una y otra vez estas palabras...piensa, piensa debe haber alguna forma de saber si Pein esta interesado en mi...luego de esto ya empecé a dudar...! Aggg! Detesto esto! Bien, para ver...ah! ya se! Le preguntare a Deidara

- Deidara- grito a todo pulmón Konan mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto de Deidara.

- AHHH SE CAE LA CASA!- vocifero el ninja de la roca- que pasa, tranquilízate, porque así niña! , casi me matas de un susto hum.

- Hay Deidara, ahora no tengo tiempo para tus tonteras, y siento no pedir permiso pero debo pasar

- No Konan! Espera aún no hum!

Al entrar Konan se encontró con un "algo" que yacía perdido desde hace aproximadamente tres horas

- ¿Ese no es Hiruko?- dijo Konan

- a...sep hum.

- ¿y que se supone que este haciendo aquí...?

- emm...**esta de visita hum**...!prométeme que no le dirás nada a Sasori por favorcito Konan por favorcito hum!- decía Deidara colgándose un poco mas de la pierna de Konan.

- !Hay ya basta! No le diré nada a menos que la situación lo amerite...además, ni siquiera me importa, detesto los mapets de Sasori y toda su colección de basura que el llama arte eterno. Son puras porquerías.

- Jeje, genial no sabes cuanto te quiero en este momento hum.

- Bien, si tanto me quieres entonces ten la amabilidad de cerrar la puerta...y con llave por favor, lo que haremos será algo que nadie debe ver- dijo sentándose en la cama y cruzando las piernas misteriosamente y con vos sexy la peliazulada.

Deidara vio esto, cerro la puerta y paso saliva, tomo seguridad y con el mismo tono sexy, se acercó a la cama y se sentó muy cerca de Konan, demasiado cerca para el gusto de la kunoichi, y dijo levantando las cejas sugerentemente.

- Pues bien Konan- cuando tu quieras hum

- ¡Hay! Vaya que eres un pervertido Deidara, ni te emociones, no es nada de lo que tu perversa mente se imagina!- y acto seguido lo empujó

- Hay ya hum. Es que como te pones cualquiera diría que intentas provocarle hum.

- Jaja, tan lindo

- Gracias. Lo sé, lo sé hum

- Bien, mira ya sabes que eres mi amigo. Por lo tanto como eres la única persona en esta organización de fenómenos en la que al menos puedo tener una pizca de confianza, tendrás el privilegio de darme un consejo.

- Deidara rodó los ojos y lloro interiormente "nos llamo fenómenos buaaa T_T hum"

- Se lo que estas pensando dijo ella

- Esta bien bufó Deidara- dime lo que tenga que decir hum- dijo cantando aburrido. Y que sea rápido por favor hum.

- Bien mira: **si tu fueras una chica que quiere saber si un chico esta enamorado de ti, osea lo sospechas, y tu si estas enamorada de el obviamente, que harías para descubrir sus sentimientos de una forma eficaz e inteligente**

- Para ver...déjame ordenarme hum...osea, tu sospechas que el líder esta enamorado de ti, pero no sabes como corroborarlo hum, por eso has venido a pedirme un mugre consejo sobre como saber si Pein esta o no enamorado de ti, tanto como tu lo estás de el hum.

- ¡Si! ¡Eso es! Exactamente...¿como sabes todo eso?

- Pues simple, lo leí en tu diario el día que hicimos pijamada en tu cuarto hum- el genio del boom se aclaro la vos y dijo: "querido diario, en este punto de mi vida empiezo a dudar de los sentimientos de Pein hacia mi persona hum, no se si realmente el está o no enamorado de mi bla bla bla hum. dijo Deidara muy desfachatadamente.

- PEDAZO DE FENOMENO CON CUATRO LENGUAS, COMO TE ATREVES A INQUIIR EN MI VIDA PRIVADA! Exploto Konan

Upsss! Creo que se me paso la mano hum. Deidara vio a Konan acercarse amenazantemente pero de pronto sonó la puerta.

Toc toc. ¿Deidara estas ahí?- la voz que provenía del exterior era de Sasori

Deidara se puso mas pálido que la leche y contesto- estoy ocupado hum

- a...soy Sasori y por favor, en cuanto te desocupes necesito registrar tu cuarto, es que se me ha extraviado mi Hiruko y realmente...- se escuchaban lloriqueos desde afuera- ¡siento que sin el, estas tres horas y media han sido desastrosas¡, ¡no puedo comer ni dormir, ni siquiera ir al baño! ¡Me estoy aguantando desde que se fue...lo extraño mucho! Por favor, si lo ves, dímelo, ¡no aguanto estar sin Hiruko¡!Buaaaa¡- Un segunda voz se escucho desde afuera. Era la de kisame consolando al marionetero- no te preocupes Sasori, pronto aparecerá, y todo será como antes, ya sabes que al mal tiempo hay que ponerle buena cara. Decía Kisame junto con una serie de consejos que parecían sacados de algún estúpido libro de autoayuda de esos que te mandan en la secundaria (P/ sin ofender al los que leen esta clase de libros)

Deidara y Konan desde adentro no podían evitar sentir vergüenza ajena y pensar a la vez "que patético"- al instante retomaron la plática.

- En que estábamos- dijo Konan

- NO ME MATES HUM- dijo Deidara con mucho espanto

- ¡Ah! Ya me acorde, y al ver la cara de espanto de Deidara, no pudo evitar sentir risa y pena a la vez, y dijo- haha, esta bien...no quiero ver muerto feo, dijo divertida.

- Hay si tu, que graciosa hum- dijo Deidara.

- Pues bien, ahora que ya lo sabes todo, ¡te has convertido en mi confidente numero uno!- dijo Konan muy entusiasmada- serás mi mejor amigo, y te contare todo.

- ¿De veras hum? Dijo Deidara al borde de las lágrimas

Se miraron y dijeron- Konan hum...la chica agrego...Deidara...y con mucha emoción se dieron un ridículo abrazo muy meloso, con una Konan muy emocionada y un Deidara con apariencia de chin-chin (P/ Deidara o es gay, es bien hombrecito, solo que aquí parece un poco afeminado).

- ¡Bien ahora si dei! ¿De veras crees que sea buen idea eso de los celos?

- Pues a mi prima Cenovia le funciono hum, y sale mucho en las novelas hum.

- Perfecto, ahora solo hay que buscar a alguien en esta lamentable organización con quien sacarle celos a Pein.

- Pues hay varios.

- Ah! Ya se

- ¿Quién?

- Es alguien que no se va a poder negar a hacerme el favor, y estoy segura que si todo sale como lo esperado, sabré si Pein le importo o no.

- ¡Dime, vamos!

- Ven aquí, te lo diré en el oído ssshpzzpsh

- ¡Ahhh!¡No!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bien ahí termina el primer capi de las locuras en nuestra organización favorita.

En el próximo capi se descubrirá que le hizo Pein a Tobi, el incidente a la hora de recoger las revistas de Pein, el plan de celos de Konan en acción y otras cosas mas.

Espero que les haya gustado.

El próximo capi se titula OPERACIÓN CELOS: A LA CARGA

Y ya saben si tiene alguna opinión, sugerencias, atentados, papeles, botellazos, zapatazos, quejas, por ay alguna critica constructiva, felicitación, o lo que se les ocurra pueden usar los reviews!

Hasta la próxima!

=D

P.


	2. PLAN CELOS 2: Y OTROS MAL ENTENDIDOS

Bien! Hola a todos! Vuelvo aquí a dejarles el segundo capi de esta loca historia! Y agradezco por los reviews! jaja!! Aquí la actualización!

Aclaración: OOC (olvide esto en el primer capitulo, que MonC juju)

Sin mas que decir los dejo con las locuras de esta organización.

Disfrútenlo!!!

**Los akatsuki y todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimot sama, por lo tanto pueden ir agradeciendo su suerte al no verse cumplidas mis maléficas intenciones.**

"pensamiento"

**frase resaltada**

(P. cosas de la autora)

_flash back._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

CAP 2-- OPERACIÓN CELOS: A LA CARGA

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Perfecto, ahora solo hay que buscar a alguien en esta lamentable organización con quien sacarle celos a Pein...

- mm...hay varios, aunque no se si todos acepten Konan- dijo Deidara dudando.

- nose yo creo que ya tengo alguien en mente.

- ¡quien es, quien es dime!

- Es alguien que no se va a poder negar a hacerme el favor, y estoy segura que si todo sale como lo esperado, sabré si Pein le importo o no. Dijo la kunoichi en tono de ejecutiva.

- ¡dime vamos!

- Ven aquí, te lo diré en el oído ssshpzzpsh

- ¡Ahhh!¡No!

- SIPI!

- pero Konan hum...nose si sea buena idea...tu sabes como es el hum...y si se niega rotundamente hum.

- hay Deidara no seas dramático, eso no va a pasar.

- bueno, será como tu digas...será de dios, será mejor hum...ya no te alejes no digas adiós hum...- Deidara empezó a cantar muy emocionado, mientras Konan lo miraba con cara de desconcierto.

- ¡Deidara!- le dio un zape en la cabeza- ¿ves Rebeldeway?

- este hum...

"así que los DVD's que cogió Tobi eran tuyos...mira lo que viene uno a descubrir cuando te haces amiga de un afeminado..." pensó Konan mirando a la nada moviendo la cabeza como asintiendo y tocándose el mentón como un filósofo.

Al instante un silencio lleno la habitación donde se encontraban ambos akatsuki, a lo que Konan dijo:

- bien, entonces ¡gracias por tu ayuda dei! Y déjame decirte algo...!SINO FUNCIONA TE JURO QUE ME ENCARGARE YO MISMA DE DEJARTE CALVO! (P/ no dejo de reírme al imaginarme a Deidara calvo, se me hace muy gracioso por eso lo puse)- ahora me voy, no hay tiempo que perder...¡hacia el infinito y más aya!- dijo Konan al estilo Buzz Lightyear de Toy Story.

- adiós Konan- dijo Deidara sin prestar mucha atención al detalle infantil de la kunoichi- ¡suerte!

Esta salió saltando como caperucita roja y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Se dirigía hacia su objetivo totalmente decidida a hacer cumplir su plan. El cual había llamado en su cabeza "plan celos", ya que en ese momento estaba corta de imaginación y le daba flojera pensar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto ya casi daban la 1:00 de la tarde en punto y el reloj con una nubecita roja empezaba a dar su sonora campanada, osea se abría y salía un pajarito con su capa akatsuki y daba un ¡clock! Y se metía de nuevo a su mugre cajita.

Y en algún lugar de la casa, para ser mas específicos en la lavandería, se encontraban nada mas y nada menos que tobi y Pein, y para desgracia de tobi no se encontraba en las mejores situaciones, es mas se encontraba cumpliendo el castigo impuesto por Pein, luego del incidente en la cocina.

- espero que con esto aprendas la lección- dijo Pein fríamente- y no te preocupes, solo te quedan dos minutos de tus tres.

- si...Pein...sama...ahhh...aux....ili...o...sem...pai...me...mue...ro...

- tobi, cállate o te aumento tres minutos más.

El pobre tobi se encontraba dando vueltas en la lavadora la cual estaba centrifugando con el adentro, sabe dios como le hizo Pein para meter al pobre tobi en la lavadora o que clase de fuerza utilizó para que este no se escapara, nadie supo ni sabrá jamás este misterio. La cosa es que con esto se demostraba que los castigos de Pein eran implacables y ridículos.

- bien tobi, recuerda que luego de esto te toca que te eche aceite y te ponga a broncear bajo el sol, y luego tendrás que pelar 10 kg de cebollas sin parar, ah, y olvídate de tu rompecabezas favorito de los teletubies. Pein era un hombre muy malo, muy malo, el malo de los malos, el mas malo, por eso, luego de los dos minutos restantes, decidió: **que tobi solo pelaría las cebollas, los demás castigos los guardaría para cuando este se volviera a portar mal**, lo cual demuestra que Pein no era tan malo como señale hace un momento.

- bien tobi, puedes irte, mas tarde cuado te encuentres mejor puedes proceder a pelar las cebollas.

- si...lider...sama...tobi...es...un...buen...Chi...co...- en ese instante tobi salió corriendo hacia el baño que quedaba: justo a lado.

- muy bien Pein- se felicitaba Pein a si mismo satisfactoriamente- muy bien. Apoyado en un escaparate con los brazos cruzados y con las piernas de la misma forma.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan caminaba hacia el cuarto de cierta persona a la cual requería con urgencia, caminaba tratando de permanecer lo mas calmada posible para no levantar sospechas de nadie, el cuarto del susodicho se encontraba al final del pasillo, por lo tanto tenía que tener mucho cuidado para llegar hasta ahí, pero en su epopeya para llegar hasta ahí, se topó con muchas cosas, algunas graciosas, otras bonitas y una que otra lamentable escenita.

Konan llegó hacia el pasillo y en ese instante una cabeza salió de la pared, y dijo misteriosamente: ¡hola muñeca!, ¡que es de tu vida!

Era Zetsu, a lo que Konan lo gritó:

- ¡ahh!, demonios Zetsu, ¡ten más cuidado de donde sales, casi me da un infarto!, y no me vuelvas a llamar nunca más en tu vida muñeca "aunque si lo sea"

- lo siento Konan- Zetsu volvió a su tono habitual- solo trataba de ser amable.

- ufff- Konan sopló un mechón de su cabello y agregó- esta bien, no te preocupes. Nos vemos, dijo ella.

- de nuevo Konan esta sola en el pasillo que llega al cuarto del mas buscado por ella. (P/ una aclaración para poder ordenarnos, los cuartos de los akatsuki, se encuentran en muchos lugares, en ese pasillo, hay solo cinco cuartos y también esta la lavandería y un baño y antes de llegar a ese pasillo esta la cocina y otro pasillo más, osea esta casa esta mal construida así que si quieren apanar a alguien apanen a Pedrito el arquitecto que la construyó)

la peliazulada se dispone a seguir caminando cuando de pronto ve la puerta abierta de la lavandería y dentro de ella a Pein. La ninja de la lluvia trató de pasar desapercibida pero lastimosamente Pein la ve y dice:

-¿ Konan?- fríamente y con duda- ¿eres tu?

- "uy, si me descubre estoy muerta, debo inventar algo rápido, vamos piensa Konan"- si Pein- volteando a mirar al líder.

- ¿que haces aquí?

- Konan se sentía presionada por la sola mirada de Pein que amenazaba con desplomarla si no decía algo- yo...pues...venía...a buscarte a tu cuarto.

- ¿así?, pues ya me encontraste...¿necesitas algo?

- yo...- Konan estaba empezando a traumatizarse, ya iba a empezar a sudar y a tartamudear, hasta que de pronto, un grito la salvó

- ¡AHHHH! ¡NO! ¡NO ME ROBEN MI DINERO, ES MIO, ANTES DE ROBARLO DEBERAN TRASPASAR MI CORAZON, CORRECCION, MIS CINCO CORAZONES, PERO A MI DINERO NO LO TOCAN!

Kakuzu había salido corriendo de su cuarto y gritando a todo pulmón. Luego salió Hidan, e insultó a Kakuzu: ¡VIEJO AVARO, DEJA DE GRITAR COMO LOCO Y TOMATE TUS MEDICINAS, JASHIN SAMA TE MALDICE!

Luego, todo quedó en un incomodo silencio. Al parecer el incidente tubo un efecto mágico sobre Pein quien al parecer olvidó lo que hacía y añadió

- yo me largo.

- "ufff, gracias a Kakuzu y jashin-sama"- Konan estaba emocionada, estaba en un dos por tres frente a la puerta de quién deseaba ver- toc toc. dió dos golpes la kunoichi.

- no me molesten.

- abre la puerta o te juro que nunca mas vuelves a ver tu laptop.

- esta bien- se escuchó desde adentro. El aludido abrió la puerta- ¿que quieres Konan?- dijo con su clásica voz.

- necesito que me hagas un favor, y es urgente.

- ¿porque lo haría?, dame una buena razón.

- porque sino tu querido Sasuke pagará las consecuencias.

Itachi no cuestionó más y dejó pasar a Konan, - bien Konan, dime que **favor** quieres que te haga- dijo aburrido el usuario del sharingan.

- bien Itachi, escucha con atención, lo diré rápido, ya que tenemos que empezar de una vez por todas, tiene que ser antes del almuerzo: necesito que finjas ser mi novio para sacarle celos a Pein.

A Itachi se le pusieron los ojos blancos- olvídalo, puedes ir saliendo de mi cuarto en este instante Konan.

- ni se te ocurra correrme de aquí Itachi, o sino...pues...estoy segura de que Orochimaru estaría muuuy complacido de hacernos una visita, muuuy especial...y pues...

- basta de chantajes, y menos los de ese tipo, prométeme que si te hago el favor, me dejarás en paz un buen tiempo ¿si?- la peliazulada lo pensó un momento y replicó: - esta bien, pero debes fingir ser mi novio en la totalidad de la palabra novio ¿entendido?

- esta bien, trato hecho "esto puede resultar divertido"

- bien Itachi, como primera cosa debes declarar tu amor por mi ante toda la organización.

Itachi estaba en sus pensamientos tratando de pensar que realmente podía sacar provecho de la situación y al escuchar eso (insertase música de un cierre al sacar de sus pensamientos a Itachi); no pudo evitar mirar a Konan desconcertado: ¿tu estas loca?, ¡no voy a hacer el ridículo!

- oye- dijo Konan poniendo las manos en sus caderas- recuerda en lo que quedamos.

- esta bien..pero....

- Ush ush- dijo Konan rápidamente

- ¡aggg! Esta bien...nos vemos en la cocina a la hora del almuerzo.

- correcto, ve ensayando tu declaración, dijo Konan saliendo cautelosamente de la habitación del Uchiha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mas tarde, en el comedor akatsuki, ya era hora del almuerzo, todos estaban sentados a excepción de Kisame quien empezaba a servir e Itachi.

- ¡con un demonio! ¿cuánto más se va a demorar Itachi?, no le voy a servir nada de mi rico platillo.

- todos miraban asqueados la masa mostaza con verde que humeaba en sus platos, hasta que de pronto una fragancia entró por las fosas nasales de todos y en ese instante entro Itachi caminando despacio, todos vieron que no era nadie interesante, solo Itachi asi que volvieron a sus platos. Deidara, quien miraba entretenidamente como una burbuja se iba a reventar en su plato, fue sacado a la fuerza de su asiento y botado al asiento que solía ocupar Itachi junto a tobi y a Kakuzu.

Itachi se sentó junto a Konan (la cual se sentaba como era de esperarse junto a Pein) la tomó de la mano ante el asombro de todos sus compañeros (y se supone que el fingido asombro de ella)y la invitó a pararse, al momento ambos se pararon, entonces Itachi le hablo a Konan:

- Konan, mi dulce rosa de invierno "que asco, debí pensar algo menos meloso que eso" , en este instante y frente a todos los presentes, quisiera pedirte que seas mi novia.

Los akatsuki estaban asombrados y se les calló la boca hasta el suelo al estilo anime. Konan fingió estar emocionada, cosa que le salió muy bien, y miró a toda la audiencia ahí presente, especialmente a Pein quién aún no salía de su asombro, y esta miró a Itachi y dijo:

- Itachi...yo...ACEPTO.

Itachi besó la mano de Konan y esta se puso muy roja, a lo que todos los akatsuki, excepto Pein aplaudieron emocionadamente, Deidara estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Sasori aplaudía junto con tobi, Kakuzu, "ojala que no se casen, porque si tienen hijos tendrán que mantenerlos con su sueldo, no pienso soltar dinero para alimentar mocosos", Hidan rezaba por la felicidad de la pareja a jashin sama, Zetsu, miraba al líder en shok y el resto estaban aplaudiendo como todos.

En eso Pein se levanto y dijo:

BASTA- todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el líder- ¿A USTEDES DOS QUIEN LES DIO PERMISO DE SER NOVIOS?, SOMOS UNA ORGANIZACIÓN DE CRIMINALES, NO DE TORTOLITOS, ASI QUE POR FAVOR MANTENGAN LA COMPOSTURA Y SIGAN ALMORZANDO QUE AQUÍ NO PASO NADA- finalizó el líder con estas palabras- el pequeño plan de Konan estaba surtiendo efecto, pero aún faltaba más...para ella era solo el comienzo, ella buscaba que Pein se carcomiera de celos y por fin aceptara su amor hacia ella, cosa que quizá tardaría mas de lo esperado. Konan miró a Itachi y decidió seguir echándole leña al fuego.

- pero Pein...el hecho de que Itachi y yo seamos novios no quiere decir que dejemos de hacer lo de siempre, además, estamos de **vagaciones, digo vacaciones** que tu mismo diste.

- pues si...pero no importa, no quiero que se distraigan de los objetivos de akatsuki.

- pero Pein, nos amamos con el furor de la juventud (jaja, tipo Gay sensei y Rock Lee)...

- en eso Pein se levanto y se fué.

- todos lo miraron atónitos e hidan dijo: **vaya, que animado,** mientras Konan se envolvía de felicidad por dentro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mas tarde, ya no había ni un alma en la cocina, todos se habían ido a vagar por ahí, en eso Konan entró, por lo tanto ahora si había alguien xD, y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y empezó a mirar el techo recordando una y otra vez la reacción de Pein, hasta que alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando digo alguien me refiero a Kisame quien lucia muy cansado.

- Konan ¿has visto pasar por aquí a Sasori o a Deidara?

- no Kisame, ¿porque, algún problema?

- pues, puede ser...pero no creo, es algo tan simple como que Sasori va a envenenar a Deidara pues lo encontró con Hiruko en su cuarto, y este esta furioso, ya sabes como es Sasori de chispita, así que tengo que detenerlos, antes de que Sasori atrape a Deidara, o antes de que Deidara haga explotar algo y Pein nos mate a todos o le de una dé sus torturas a los dos.

- aya...

- y bien...¿los has visto?

Konan volteó y por una ventana que daba hacia el patio trasero de la guarida vió a Deidara corriendo y Sasori detrás de el.

- pues...¿no son ellos los que están allí?

¡DEIDARA DESGRACIADO, VAS A MORIR MALDITA BARBIE BARATA, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, TE JURO QUE NO VIVIRAS PARA CONTARLO!

- jeje, si, son ellos- Kisame sacó la samehada y se fue corriendo- gracias Konan, nos vemos.

"mmm, ojala que Sasori no le haga nada a Deidara..." pensó Konan

- Konan- alguien hablaba y Konan fue sacada de sus pensamientos otra vez, esta vez, era Itachi- Konan, después del ridículo que pase hoy día, creo que las cosas han funcionado a la perfección, que tal si lo dejamos ahí, pues...

- ¿Itachi, acaso no recuerdas que tenemos un trato?, las cosas has salido más que bien, lo admito, pero lo que intento lograr es que Pein ya no pueda más, muajajaja (risa malévola).

- tu estas loca, ¿acaso no viste la reacción del hombre hoy día en la mesa?, simplemente jamás va a aceptar nuestro **noviazgo-** dijo Itachi haciendo comillas con los dedos. Además, que tal si un día de tantos celos ¡se le da la locura y me mata!

- si...tienes razón, pero no importa, Pein es muy testarudo y aunque con ese carácter, lo único que logra es que nos demoremos mas en nuestros objetivos, igual me gusta, y no por eso lo quiero menos,

- no entiendo porque acepté hacerte este estúpido favor sin siquiera sacarte que diablos le has visto a Pein, discúlpame pero yo si fuera mujer, jamás me fijaría en un esperpento como ese, con la cara toda llena de agujeros, y encima con ese carácter espanta gente, pues aún peor.

Que has dicho Itachi- dijo Konan furiosa- ¡VUELVE A DECIR ESO OTRA VEZ Y TE PROMETO QUE TENDRAS PESADILLAS CON OROCHIMARU POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA!

- esta bien, esta bien...LO SIENTO.

- bien, disculpa aceptada, pero ahora que lo dices, ni yo misma se que le vi a Pein, es que, siento que hay algo de el que cuando lo veo, a pesar de su carácter y todos sus defectos, me invita a abrazarlo...y besarlo...y ha...

- esta bien, ya entendí la idea.

- si de veras, ahora lo único que debemos hacer es seguir con el plan.

- bien, que quieres que haga ahora.

- pues, como primera cosa ¿crees que puedas sacar un poco de yogurt del refri y traerlo aquí?

- mm..., esta bien, yo también quiero yogurt.

Itachi se levantó y sacó el yogurt, tomo dos vasos y los empezó a servir, en cuanto estaba sirviendo el vaso de Konan, unos pasos los pusieron alerta.

- vaya, creo que ciertas personas no me han hecho mucho caso- dijo Pein quien recién entraba.

- ah, hola Pein - dijo Konan muy amigable.

- hola líder - dijo Itachi y siguió sirviendo el yogurt- ¿quieres yogurt?

Pein miró a Itachi asesinamente, tomó el yogurt, un vaso y se sirvió, sentándose entre Itachi y Konan.

- y como están muchachos, hace tiempo que no hablo con mis subordinados y con mi **compañera **de equipo...- silencio absoluto- ¿acaso me he perdido de algo?

- pues no creo- dijo Itachi.

- ah...y... ¿cómo están?

- enamorados- dijo Konan

a Pein le salió una venita en la cien- no me refería a eso Konan, sino a como están aparte de enamorados.

- ah, bien- dijo Itachi.

En eso otro incomodo silencio se formó, pero fue roto por Tobi quien entóo tranquilamente y sentó junto a Itachi.

- ola Itachi san, hola Konan, hola líder sama, ¿cómo están todos?

- bien. Dijeron los tres

- OH, Konan y Itachi san están aquí, tengo muchas preguntas para ustedes.

Itachi, Pein y Konan, miraron raro a tobi, ya que sus preguntas no siempre eran prudentes.

- ¿Itachi san, Konan y tu se van a casar?

- etto...si tobi, algun día.

- y...¿dónde van a vivir, en tu cuarto Pein sama, ya que es el mas grande?

- tobi, jamás le daría mi cuarto a ellos aunque se casaran.

- ¿pero si tienen bebes van a necesitar un cuarto mas grande líder-sama?

- tobi, aún es muy apresurado pensar en niños- dijo Konan sonriendo y un tanto nerviosa.

- ¡pero Konan!, si tienen bebes, yo quiero ser el padrino, o sino líder sama, ¡seriamos buenos padrinos para los bebes!

- jaja, tobi, que ocurrente...- decía Itachi y se reía a fingidamente.

- y además estoy seguro de que líder sama aceptaría con mucho gusto ser padrino de los hijos de la que alguna vez fue su amada ¿de veras líder sama?

-Tobi...estas hablando demás- dijo Pein perdiendo la paciencia- además, este par ni siquiera van a llegar al matrimonio...

- pero líder sama... ¿acaso estas celoso?

Tobi no pudo seguir hablando ya que Pein se harto de sus preguntas** inocentes **y dijo: ya tobi, cállate y ve a jugar a otro lugar.

- pero líder, los celos no son buenos...

- Tobi se acabo- dijo Pein con poca paciencia y activando su rinnegan- si no quieres que te **castigue**, lárgate en este mismo instante.

Tobi salió mas rápido que inmediatamente de la cocina. Y al instante y luego de un incomodo silencio que se dio por tercera vez, Pein se fue por su lado, y Konan e Itachi fingieron irse por la misma ruta, pero al momento se dispersaron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde en la guarida de los akatsuki se fue pasivamente luego de todo un día de incidentes incómodos para ciertas personas y satisfactorios para otras. En fin, había llegado la noche y todos los akatsuki estaban listos para irse a sus respectivas habitaciones, todos con sus pijamas en la sala terminando de ver Magaly TV, Sasori apago la televisión y se dirigió a todos con fastidio, tenia una que otra quemadura de 1er grado en el cuerpo.

- buenas noches a todos. Dijo el marionetero.

- buenas noches, sueñen con finanzas- dijo Kakuzu.

- hasta mañana, dijo Kisame.

- dulces y sueños- dijo Tobi alegremente.

- Tobi...es DULCES SUEÑOS hum- dijo Deidara indignado y con muchos rasguños por todos lados. Al instante, se retiro a su cuarto.

- buenas noches jashin sama- dijo Hidan

- me voy a dormir- dijo Zetsu y se fue cantando pinpon es un muñeco de trapo y de cartón...se lava la carita con agua y con jabón.

Entonces solo quedaron Itachi, Konan y Pein.

- **hasta mañana amorcito, que sueñes conmigo**- dijo Konan y se acerco donde Itachi y lo beso en la mejilla.

- Itachi se puso mas colorado que un tomate, y solo dijo- hasta mañana konan.

Al ver que todos se fueron Pein dijo: ¡hasta mañana!, a ver si alguien se dignaba a contestarle pero dudosamente alguien lo haría, así que se fue a dormir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran ya casi las 12 de la noche, y Pein aún no dormía, esta ves no se había quedado leyendo su dizque magnifico libro, a cambio de eso, no podía dejar de pensar en el día que había pasado y lo mas gracioso es que no podía dejar de pensar en el: _hasta mañana amorcito, que sueñes conmigo_, que Konan le había dicho a Itachi, se sentía extraño, era como rabia...impotencia...o acaso serían...¿celos?...¡no!, eso es imposible, el era un hombre fuerte, jamás sentiría celos de algo o de alguien, pero aún así, sentía la necesidad de verla...pero no, eran doce de la noche, ella estaría durmiendo.

Pein intentó dormir, y a pesar de todo buscaba una excusa para verla...entonces lo recordó, el había quedado en pedirle sus revistas cuando todos durmieran. Por lo tanto, se levantó sigilosamente y se dirigió al cuarto de la kunoichi, y con mucho cuidado, tocó la puerta.

- Konan...abre la puerta. Casi susurró Pein confiando en que ella lo escucharía.

la puerta se abrió y Konan salió muy soñolienta y dijo: hola Pein, que pasó, que haces aquí a esta hora- silencio absoluto- a...¿venias a recoger tus revistas?...

- pues, en efecto.

- uy...pues te va a tocar esperarte, tengo que buscarlas, pero si quieres, pasa y siéntate.

Pein se acomodó en la suave cama de la kunoichi, mientras esta prendía una lámpara la cual no ofrecía demasiada iluminación. Konan buscaba las revistas tranquilamente. Un rato pasó y la kunoichi articuló:

- ¡bingo!, aquí están.

- pues bien, gracias Konan, y recuerda no decirle a nadie por favor.

- esta bien Pein. Hasta mas tarde. (pues ya era un nuevo día)

En cuanto Pein se dirigía hacia la puerta, parecía haber logrado su cometido, tenia las revistas, había visto a la muchacha, y todo esto sin ser visto...mas no contó con un zapato el cual no sabemos como, Pein no vió a la hora de salir y se tropezó brutalmente, botando la lámpara, un estante con libros, las revistas y chocándose con la puerta la cual estaba mal cerrada y se abrió al instante. Konan estaba perpleja y se agachó, agarro a pein quien se encontraba en el suelo para ayudarlo. Y gracias al ruido en menos de lo que canta un gallo, todos estaban en el cuarto de Konan.

- oh, por jashin sama. Dijo Hidan.

- algo raro esta pasando aquí hum- dijo Deidara

A lo que Tobi agregó ruidosamente pero sin malas intenciones ya que el es un buen chico: ¡KONAN Y EL LIDER LE ESTAN PONIENDO LOS CUERNOS A ITACHI SAN!

Todos miraron a Pein y a Konan acusadoramente y Zetsu dijo: que tienes que decir a todo esto...líder.

- a pues yo...esto tiene una explicación, así que no piensen mal, especialmente tu Itachi.

Todos voltearon a ver a Itachi quien miraba la escena desinteresadamente, bueno, al menos hasta que vió a todos mirarlo como si esperaran una explicación o una palabra...a lo que Itachi no le quedo otra que empezar a buscar rápidamente algo que decir, para no dejar que la farsa que se habían inventado se desplomara en un segundo...

- ahh...yo...pues...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bien! Hay les dejo el segundo capitulo de la historia, bueno este no se quedo en duda como el otro, pero por si parece, tratare de actualizar pronto.

Mas bien, quería agradecer a los que se dan un tiempo para leer mi historia y dejarle reviews! De verdad, les estoy muy agradecida y debo decir que ustedes me dan ánimos de continuar! Y también a los que leen anónimamente, gracias!

Este capi como verán, se trata mas sobre los celos, y realmente se me ha hecho mas raro que el anterior, especialmente porque la operación celos, y el arreglo del malentendido, lo he tenido que prolongar hasta el siguiente capitulo, pues no quería alargar mas este (que ya de por si es largo).

El próximo capi se titula: OPERACIÓN CELOS 2: Y OTROS MAL ENTENDIDOS.

(no soy muy buena para ponerles títulos a los capítulos, pero aun así me gusta hacerlo xD)

Y ya saben si tiene alguna opinión, sugerencias, atentados, papeles, botellazos, zapatazos, quejas, por ay alguna critica constructiva, felicitación, o lo que se les ocurra pueden usar los reviews!

Nos leemos la próxima actualización!

=D

P.


	3. chapter 3

Hola a todos!

En primer lugar quería disculparme por la demora, estuve de viaje en un lugar totalmente olvidado y por consiguiente, sin Internet. Además de que empezaron las clases y todo un enrollo.

Pero ya estoy de vuelta para dejarles la continuación de esta historia, que quizá... nose, no este tan, ¿buena podría ser?, nose, algo así, lo dejo a su criterio!

En este capi, mas me baso en la interacción entre personajes en la historia (como para saber que están hay xD) y se basa mas en diálogos, y tiene su romance y un poco de seriedad (bueno, eso creo).

Espero que los entretenga un poco, porque presiento que el prox. Capi estará muy bueno! (espero)

Entonces los dejo, y GRACIAS! DE VERAZ, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Son mi motivación!

Aclaración: OOC

**Los akatsuki y todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto sama, aunque le pedí de regalo de cumpleaños a Deidara, nose si me lo dará, ojalá que si.**

"pensamiento"

frase resaltada

(P. cosas de la autora)

_flash back._

OPERACIÓN CELOS 2: Y OTROS MAL ENTENDIDOS.

Todos miraron a Pein y a Konan acusadoramente y Zetsu dijo: que tienes que decir a todo esto... líder sama

- a pues yo... - Pein se levanta del suelo- esto tiene una explicación obvia y coherente, así que no piensen mal, especialmente tu Itachi, ya sabes porque lo digo- Konan se había parado a su lado.

Todos voltearon a ver a Itachi quien miraba la escena desinteresadamente, bueno, al menos hasta que vio a todos mirarlo como si esperaran una explicación... a lo que Itachi no le quedo otra que empezar a buscar rápidamente algo que decir, para no dejar que la farsa que se habían inventado se desplomara en un segundo...

- ahh... yo... pues... pues...

Las miradas seguían puestas sobre Itachi quien no tenia ni la más mínima idea sobre lo que debía decir. Así que al ver la insistencia de las miradas y la desesperación de Konan no se le ocurrió otra idea que tomar la posición de novio ofendido y que no sabe lo que ocurre a lo que dijo:

¡Konan!, que esta sucediendo aquí... ¡y dime la verdad!

Itachi... yo... ¡no es lo que estas pensando amor!, Es solo que Pein vino aquí a recoger sus revistas y pues al salir se resbaló y ni modo que lo deje en el suelo, así que lo intente ayudar a que se levante, pero como aquí todos estos- dijo señalando a los akatsuki- son una sarta de mal pensados pervertidos, pues están haciendo un escándalo. Al terminar Konan quiso sacar provecho de la situación y se acerco lentamente a o Itachi- eso es lo que ha pasado querido... acaso estas celosito...

Itachi se sonrojó pero aun así se veía obligado a corresponderle a Konan.

- si... si Konan... lo... siento. "lo siento... que tontería se supone que estoy haciendo"

¡Rayos!, que idiotez, ¿me levantan en medio de la madrugada por un "chisme", para que al final de cuentas el lío termine de esta estúpida manera?, ¿sin peleas, llantos, sin sangre? ¡Maldita sea Hidan! ¡Te voy a matar donde estas!

- etto... yo...

Con un demonio Hidan... ¡Kakuzu tiene razón!, se suponía que nos despertaste para que ocurriera algo interesante.

- ¡Sí... sí!

Pein miro a Hidan y le dijo: ¿Hidan, acaso fuiste tu quien los despertó y el causante de este escándalo?

Esta vez las miradas acusadoras se dirigieron a Hidan... pues si, pero yo solo tenia buenas intenciones Pein, digo líder.

- ¡Sí!- dijo Tobi – Hidan san solo nos quería ofrecer entretenimiento gratis a todos nosotros viendo el escándalo en el cuarto de Konan chan

- Tobi... cállate. dijo Hidan nerviosamente

- pero Hidan san, fuiste tú quien despertó a la mayoría y dijo rápidamente **vengan, vengan, parece que algo ocurre en la habitación de Konan**

_flash back:_

- ahh jashin sama, buenas noches, y gracias porque eres bueno conmigo y me das entretenimiento, casa, comida e inmortalidad y todo por un pack de sacrificios sin ánimos de lucro, gracias porque...

_de pronto Hidan escuchó un ruido fuerte_

_- ¿ah? Jashin sama. ¿Qué fue eso? Mmm... se escuchó claramente desde el cuarto de Konan... acaso será... jashin sama, ¿será un chisme?...pero... si, es, mi deber avisarles a todos._

_Hidan salió corriendo como alma que leva el diablo o en este caso algún enemigo de jashin sama: toc toc ¡Oe! ¡Kakuzu!_

_- que cuernos quieres Hidan_

_-¿ acaso no sabes?_

_- idiota, si te pregunto es obviamente porque no lo sé. "vaya, que inteligente es"_

_- bueno entonces sígueme "yo tampoco sé por eso iremos a averiguar"_

_Hidan jalo a Kakuzu y más el escándalo algunos akatsuki estaban parados en sus puertas con cara de desconcierto e Hidan dijo: ¡vengan, vengan, de seguro veremos algo interesante!_

_Los akatsuki que estaban despiertos y los que los despertaron salieron rápidamente y llegaron en menos de lo que canta un gallo al cuarto de Konan donde se encontraron con la escena de Pein tirado en el suelo y Konan, por lo tanto pensaron mal (P/ que mal pensados no?) _

_- ¡oh! Por jashin sama_

_Fin flash back_

Hidan estaba nervioso y con la mirada de Pein sobre su persona.

- bueno Hidan, al ver que realmente fuiste tu quien ha desatado la mayor parte de este escándalo, cumplirás un castigo.

- ¿que?, ¡ni se te ocurra que voy a cumplir alguno de tus ridículos castigos, no me vas a poner como un títere, para eso esta Sasori!

- ¡¿que?!, ¡acaso te estas burlando de mi!- dijo Sasori apunto de estallar.

- ya, basta los dos, Sasori, ve a dormir y no le hagas caso a Hidan, el sabe que debe cumplir con los castigos.

- pero Pein

- ¡hey!, mas respeto con tu líder.

**- ¡hay! ¡Por favor! al diablo con esto, yo me largo a dormir**, y por cierto líder, cuando se te ocurra algún patético castigo, me lo haces saber, para que jashin sama, tome medidas contra tu injusticia.

Konan se despido de Itachi normalmente y Cada unos de los akatsuki se fue retirando de su cuarto, hasta que solo quedaron Deidara, Konan y Pein.

- líder sama, Konan chan, hasta mañana hum.

- ¡hasta mañana dey!

- adiós Deidara "lárgate"

- ¡ah! ¡Pero que veo! ¡La colección chica konoha al día hum!

- ¡hey! Afeminado, suelta eso.

- pero hum...

- te dije que lo sueltes, es mío.

- suyo líder hum..."que patético, y se supone que yo soy afeminado hum" esta bien líder sama, que disfrute las ...**revistas**

Pein gruño, estaba bastante incomodo luego del incidente y de la caída que como era de esperarse por lo brutal de su naturaleza, le dejo la rodilla morada... el silencio se apodero de la habitación y solo Pein y Konan estaban ahí... Konan se acerco a Pein y articulo.

- Pein... ¿estas bien?

- Konan... etto... si... gracias por preocuparte.

Ambos estaban muy cerca, demasiado, mas de lo que habían estado en toda su vida.

- sabes que siempre me preocupare por ti. "Lo que no sabes es lo mucho que te quiero idiota", Konan sonrió tranquilamente.

- si... yo también, dijo casi en un susurro. "demonios, que me esta pasando, mejor me voy antes de que diga alguna otra estupidez, vete Pein, largo, ya la viste, que más quieres"

- ¡genial, entonces nos vemos mas tarde..."ah! ¡Maldita sea, bésalo, bésalo, esta cerca, ah! Pero. ag! Aun no estoy segura de lo que siente, y si me ¿rechaza? grrrrr"

- si claro... nos vemos "deja de mirarla como idiota, deja de hacerlo, no debes descuidar los objetivos de akatsuki, no los descuides, eres el líder, contrólate."

- bien... hasta mañana "no lo puedo creer, es tan sexy, diablos, creo que es inevitable sentirme tan atraída, no debes besarlo Konan, mejor no"

Hasta mas tarde..."diablos, esta demasiado cerca, yo... siento... ¿yo siento? Si... siento, que debo... pero... Itachi..."

Konan y Pein estaban demasiado cerca, mirándose de frente el uno al otro, la barrera entre su lejanía se había roto, estaban invadiendo espacio personal del otro

- Konan... yo... yo..

- ¿Sí Pein?

El beso en aquel momento parecía inevitable... hasta que.

- ¡AHHH! ¡AUXILIO, NECESITO PAPEL HIGIENICO, TENGO DIARREA, AAA, POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN DEME PAPEL HIGIENICO!

- con un ****$% "que porquería, por que ahora, porque a mí"- se decía Pein a sí mismo.

Ambos salieron de su **momento**, y Pein se separo de Konan en un instante

- "tenia que ser el maldito demente de Tobi, ahora va a saber lo que es meter la cabeza al guater, desgraciado"- pendo Konan.

en eso desde afuera, se escucho una voz furiosa:

- por la re. ag!, ¡Acaso no me van a dejar dormir nunca!

Eran ya las 11 de la mañana, y Konan estaba en una misión, una gran misión, una misión imposible: Hablar con Itachi y Deidara a solas, pero al salir se dio cuenta que ella era la única que estaba despierta y el resto de vagos, como era de esperarse, seguían durmiendo, por lo tanto, la misión no era tan imposible.

- ¡muajaja, ahora si, podré cumplir mis maléficos planes! Muajaja.

- sabes, creo que deberías omitir la risa malévola, me da escalofríos hum.

- ¿Deidara?

- no, papa Noel hum- dijo en tono sarcástico el rubio quien estaba hecho un desastre, y con ojeras pronunciadas.

- vaya, que buen humor, que paso ¿te caíste de la cama?

- no hum, es que digamos que él... **escándalo**, no me dejo dormir muy bien anoche hum

- hay no seas quejón, ya hasta te pareces a Sasori- Dijo la kunoichi mientras subía la tira de su pijama desinteresadamente, como si no hubiera nadie

- no digas eso del danna hum.

- ok, ok, vamos, síganme los buenos. Dijo ella al estilo chavo del 8.

- bueno en ese caso me voy a dormir.

- oye, dije síganme los buenos, osea significa que tienes que venir, seguirme, ¿entiendes?

- pero... somos malos...

- hay, estas con un humor de perros, solo sígueme.

Deidara camino en silencio detrás de Konan, quien miraba a todos lados y sin bajar la guardia.

- listo, aquí estamos.

- ¿el cuarto de Itachi?

- SIPI. Acertaste- dijo ella en señas de aprobación a su mejor amigo.

- bien... y que se supone que hacemos aquí

- ya veraz.

Toc toc, con mucha cautela. Itachi... (en un susurro) ¡despierta!, en cuanto Itachi abrió la puerta, Konan empujo a Deidara y a Itachi adentro y cerro la puerta con llave.

- bien, ustedes dos, tengo algo que decirles.

- diantres Konan, ¡ahora que!, ¿y que hace Deidara aquí?

- tengo algo que decirles

- ¿estas embarazada hum?

- eres un enfermo, ¡Konan no podría estar embarazada jamás!, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que no tiene instinto maternal?

- Itachi, si sigues hablando te demostrare que realmente no tengo instinto maternal, y mucho menos contigo

- ok, pero... dime algo, ¿Deidara que hace aquí?

- a pues vino a hablar sobre el plan celos con nosotros

- ¡vaya! Plan celos, que nombre tan original Konan hum, se nota que tienes una gran imaginación hum. Porque plan celos eh

- ¡Esperen! Hablare con cada uno a la vez: Itachi, Deidara esta al tanto de todo esto, porque fue él quien me sugirió lo del plan para sacarle celos a Pein, y Deidara, plan celos porque no encontré uno mejor ¿ok?

- ¿Deidara te dio la idea? Entonces... ¡él fue quien te sugirió escogerme a mi de victima! "serán 72 horas de tortura Deidara maldito deidara" Itachi pensaba esto mientras que miraba a Deidara con odio

- ¡no Itachi! Yo fui la de la idea de escogerte a ti- aplico Konan tratando de tranquilizar a Itachi

- agg... "demonios, ahora no podré desquitarme, no puedo hacerle nada a Konan grrrr"

- bien... ahora que ya lo sabes todo Itachi, ya no hay problema, ¡somos los tres súper amiguitos!

- "diablos, el afeminado tenia razón... esta niña tiene menos imaginación que un bebe de medio año..." Konan, será mejor que no le pongamos nombre al grupo, es mejor así.

- esta bien, ok, pero ahora deben prestar atención: bien, anoche comprobé que nuestro plan, esta dando resultado, felicitaciones Deidara, ya no habrá por que raparte el cabello.

- ufff hum.

- bien, ayer- Konan se puso roja como un chile- ayer, casi le doy un beso a Pein.

- ¿de veraz?, Que asco.

Konan tomo un cabello de Itachi y lo jalo con fuerza haciendo que este se sobresaltara

- ¡au! Hey, eso dolió

- ¿pues esa era la intención no? Ni modo

- ¡bien Konan hum! Y ya que hemos llegado hasta este punto, cual es el siguiente paso hum

- pues... no lo sé... era una de las cosas que quería consultarles. Ambos la miraron con cara de decepción. De pronto se escucharon pasos que se acercaba a la puerta por el pasillo.

- diablos, alguien viene para acá hum, que miedito hum.

- si nos encuentran todo se acabo- dijo Konan abriendo mucho los ojos, como imaginando lo peor

- si nos encuentran a los tres juntos. Dijo Itachi.

- ¡cierto! Dijo Konan con alivio

- bien, entonces ¿Deidara dejaste tu cuarto con llave?

- Sí hum

- perfecto, eso servirá por si te van a buscar, pensaran que estas dormido, así que metete en el armario. Dijo Itachi con tono de agente secreto.

Deidara fue al armario como le dijo Itachi.

- Bien Konan, toma esto- dijo sacando su laptop de un cajón- toma, préndela y finge estar viendo o buscando algo.

Toc toc... Itachi!

- es la voz de Pein- dijo la kunoichi en un tono muy bajito

Itachi se levanto y abrió la puerta de golpe.

- buenos días líder sama, hola Zetsu

Pein y Zetsu estaban en el marco de la puerta- hola Itachi, solo venia a decirte de la reunión... - Pein se había dado cuenta que Konan estaba n el cuarto de Itachi y por un momento perdió la ilación de lo que iba diciendo.

- líder- dijo Itachi como interrogando- ¿esta bien?

Pein no salía de su asombro, a lo que Zetsu reacciono y lo golpeo en la espalda- líder!, ¡Estamos aquí!

- a... si, si, etto... ¿qué iba diciendo?

- ah, Itachi, solo vístete como gente y baja a la reunión de carácter urgente en la sala, ahora. Y tu también Konan. Dijo la parte negra de Zetsu con hartazgo.

- bien... ¿nada mas? Dijo Itachi con desinterés

- no, nada.

- ok, ya bajamos.

Itachi cerro la puerta- Deidara, ya puedes salir. Y apúrate, tenemos que bajar.

Al rato todos estaban reunidos en la sala, en su mayoría todos tenían cara de pastrulos, algunos bostezaban y estaban de mal humor. Como Sasori quien no dejaba de maldecir.

- estoy harto de las malditas reuniones. ¿ Porque siempre tienen que ser en la maldita mañana?

- no lo sé Sasori, pero espero que tengan una buena razón para hacer esto, porque sino los sacrificare a todos.

De pronto, Zetsu y Pein se pararon de sus asientos. El líder se aclaro la voz y hablo para todos como siempre:

- bien, esta vez no tengo nada que decirles, solo que estamos aquí porque Zetsu me lo pidió, y como el no tiene autoridad nadie le haría caso si los llamaba, así que... bueno, préstenle atención. Zetsu se levanto mas emocionado que Konan cuando sueña con Pein y hablo para todos.

- buenos días con todos, lo que quiero decirles es algo simple, pues bien, tengo una prima, que tiene una tía, y su tía tiene una vecina que tiene su abuelita y la abuelita tiene una hermana que me quiere mucho, que también es igual de senil que ella, y la abuelita necesita que alguien le cuide su casa por dos semanas, y como era de esperarse, me llamo a mi. Dijo la parte blanca de Zetsu.

- ¿osea que te vas? "Genial, una boca menos que alimentar" pensó Kakuzu maliciosamente.

- ¡pues no, nos vamos todos de vacaciones a la casa de la abuelita en la playa! ¡Wuju! Dijo la parte blanca de Zetsu- De pronto del techo callo pica- pica y confeti de colores sobre todos los akatsuki, mientras que Zetsu celebraba y todos lo miraban con pena.

- ¡Y bien!, ¿ Que opinan?

- pues luego de tu espectáculo de fiesta infantil, pienso que deberíamos volver a dormir. Dijo Kisame.

- ¡por un cuerno! – dijo alterada la parte negra de Zetsu- te dije que lo del confeti no era una buena idea!

- ¡estas loco, estuvo fenomenal! ¡Fue tan! ¡Ah! ¡Adoro el confeti!

- sabes creo que deberías salir del closet de una vez por todas, parte blanca

- ¿que estas insinuando, parte negra, que soy un homosexual como Deidara?

- ¡hey! ¡Sin insultos hum!

Parte blanca y la parte negra de Zetsu peleaban sin que hubiera nadie que se levantara a detenerlos, estaba n fuera de control y metiendo en sus peleas a todos los akatsuki, quienes amenazaban con destruir, la guarida-chiquero

- ¡AHH! ¡ME HARTE! ¡MALDITOS MUTANTES DESALIÑADOS! ¡PODRÍAN DEJAR DE HACER IDIOTECES POR UNA VEZ EN SUS MISERABLES VIDAS!

- Konan había explotado y puesto las manos sobre la mesa fuertemente- ¡acaso no se dan cuenta que aquí hay una dama! Deberían bajarle a sus peleas enfrente de mí- Konan se sentó en su silla como niña resentida y agacho la mirada.

Los akatsukis se habían quedado quietos, no movían ni un dedo, excepto Tobi, quien lo tenia en la nariz (P/ como, no lo sé por la mascara, pero imaginemos que lo tiene en la nariz xD.

- ¿Konan, estas bien?- pregunto Kisame un tanto preocupado.

- "por favor... que no llore, que no llore" pensaba Sasori

- "por jashin, si llora, gritara tanto como la ultima vez y se caerá la guarida"-

- ¡"no" Si llora tendré que acercarme a consolarla como el **novio **que soy... será toda una humillación"

- "tzzz, ojalá que no llore muy fuerte... si se cae algo lo va a pagar con su dinero"

Al momento todos miraban a Konan con desconcierto, pero era extraño que no daba señales de vida. Deidara no aguanto la curiosidad y se acerco a la kunoichi, se agacho un poco para mirarle el rostro e increíblemente descubrió... que estaba profundamente dormida.

- ¿que esta dormida? Dijo Pein

- Sí, esta bien dormida hum.

- ¿que le habrá pasado? Dijo Hidan

- pues será que tenia sueño, inepto- dijo Kakuzu con sarcasmo

- ahh... bueno. Deidara, vuelve a tu lugar, sigamos con la reunión. Y Zetsu... sin pelas por favor.

- esta bien líder, lo siento. ¡Oye parte negra, mal educada, discúlpate!- a... ¿me hablabas a mí?- no... a la parte gris. Obviamente que a ti.—a, lo siento líder sama.

- esta bien, continuemos.

- ¡líder, líder, líder! ¿Y Konan chan?- dijo Tobi con insistencia.

- ah, déjala que duerma.

Zetsu se volvió a aclara la garganta y dijo: bien, entonces, que opinan de la idea, estamos de vacaciones, así que, ¡qué mejor que pasarlas un poco de tiempo en la playa!

- ¡pues a mí me parece genial!- ¡dijo Kisame! ¡Quién sabe si de repente en el mar consigo una linda sirena que me quiera como soy!- Kisame puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Kisame- dijo Sasori con molestia- deja de soñar tonterías.

- si, nadie en la vida te podría querer con esa cara hum-

- ¡ya, ya! Dejen de insultar a Kisame- dijo Pein- él, también tiene sentimientos, y... pues quizá no tenga mucha suerte con las chicas, pero es un buen compañero.

- ¡claro líder! Kisame es un buen compañero sin suerte con las chicas, y que al costado de Itachi san, quien tiene a su lado a la única chica de todo akatsuki que el líder no pudo conseguir, es un perdedor.

- todos miraron a Tobi con sorpresa y dijeron a la la vez ¡TOBI! (excepto Konan quien aun dormía)

- ¡que! ¡Pero Kisame es un buen amigo!- y acto seguido lo abrazo con ternura de niño.

- todos dijeron: ¡ahh! Que tierno.

- bien, ya entonces, para todos es oficial, nos vamos de paseo a la casa de playa. Dijo Pein

Todos los akatsuki se emocionaron.

- entonces, damos por terminada esta reunión. Dijo Pein.

- ¿y cuando nos vamos líder? Pregunto Kisame.

- ah, bueno... ¿cuándo nos vamos Zetsu?

- mañana en la tarde.

- perfecto, entonces, todos vayan y alisten su ropa.

La palabra ROPA, llego a los oídos de Konan a los de toda chica, y despertó en un momento:

- ¡ROPA!

- ¡vaya, se despertó la bella durmiente! Dijo Kakuzu.

- ¡Pein! ¡Ropa!, ¡No tengo ropa de verano!, ¡Tengo que ir a comprar!

- ¿y porque me lo dices a mí?

- pues, tú eres el líder... ¡y apuesto a que tu tampoco tienes mucha ropa como para ir a la playa!

- a... "diablos, tiene razón,"

- entonces... ¡qué hacemos!, Es algo importante...sin ropa...no podemos ir a un lugar soleado, ¡y de seguro habrá gente! ¡Debemos comprar algo decente!

- mmm..., supongo que tienes razón... - luego de pensarlo un momento Pein decidió hablar con Kakuzu.- ¡Kakuzu!, debemos sacar dinero para comprara ropa

- ¡pero líder! ¡Nos vamos a quedar pobres! ¡No debería gastar el dinero en ropa!

- lo siento Kakuzu, pero esta vez no depende de mí, Konan tiene razón... y pues, debemos ir a comprar.

- ¡"agg" Pensé que podía persuadirlo!, no importa, comprare solo las ofertas"!

- ¡bien!, Entonces, apúrense todos, los espero en a puerta de la guarida. Rápido.

Al rato todos los akatsuki estaban en la puerta principal de la guarida, traían ropa de persona normal para pasar desapercibidos. Al momento, empezaron a caminar en busca de la camioneta de Itachi ya que la camioneta extra grande estaba malograda. El nombrado, saco su camioneta ultimo modelo y desactivo la alarma con esa cosita que traen en las llaves que no se como se llama, la cosa es que suena pi-pi. Itachi abrió las puertas de la camioneta, se sentó en la parte del que maneja, y Konan subió a su costado, osea adelante.

- ¡hey! ¿Porque Konan va adelante y nosotros tenemos que ir aquí atrás incómodos? Pregunto Hidan.

Konan le respondió frescamente- pues porque Itachi es mi novio y yo soy preferencial por esa razón.

- tiene razón Hidan hum.

Ahora los akatsuki estaban en la camioneta de Itachi: adelante, Itachi y Konan, atrás Pein, Kisame Y Deidara, Deidara cargaba a Tobi y Pein a Sasori. Kisame traia la samehada, la cual incomodaba a los que estaban en la parte de atrás: Hidan con su guadaña, Kakuzu, y Zetsu. Iban todos los de atrás arrumados como ovejas en un camión.

Se dirigían a una ciudad que quedaba a unos kilómetros de la aldea de la roca, osea, la aldea de Deidara, por donde pasaron.

- esto me trae recuerdos hum. Aquí hacia explotar muchas cosas hum.

- ¡no se preocupe sempai!, Estoy seguro de que ahí se acuerdan de usted tanto como usted de ellos.

- ¡siii! Dijeron todos a la vez.

Al rato, llegaron al susodicho lugar, era un lugar bonito y moderno. La camioneta de Itachi se estaciono en el parqueo para clientes. Konan y él bajaron como una pareja de sofisticados novios, él traía un pantalón negro, zapatillas converse y un polo normal con camisa encima. Ella, un polo de tiritas azul, un pantalón ancho con rayitas y unas zapatillas converse. Bajaron y la gente les sonreía normalmente. Y de atrás bajaron la tira de arrimados que malograron la camioneta grande, uno detrás del otro, primero Pein, a quien todo el mundo miraba raro, a pesar de traer un pantalon Jean azul, zapatillas Nike y un polo blanco. (será por los pircings), y luego el resto, con su cosas raras, Hidan con su guadaña y con ropa que dejaba ver su físico escultural, Zetsu, con una capucha negra, Deidara, con un pitillo azul y ropa de emo, Kakuzu con pantalones normales y un polo con hueco, Kisame traía la samehada y una camisa floreada como de los 80 y pantalones grises, Sasori traía a Hiruko y ropa de skeater, con zapatillas anchas, un short y un polo marrón y Tobi...pues...traía un overol como el de chucky y un gorrito rojo.

Todos los akatsuki entraron a la la tienda (p/ que era tipo ripley o saga, algo así) que se llamaba, marcas y trapos chic. Al entrar se separaron, habían quedado en encontrarse en la camioneta en 1 hora.

Tobi y Deidara se fueron a ver ropa por hay, especialmente en la ropa de niños y de metrosexuales.

Hidan se fue a la ropa deportiva.

Kakuzu fue a ver las ofertas.

Sasori se fue donde los skater.

Zetsu, nadie sabe donde se fue.

Kisame, fue de una a la ropa de verano y playera.

Itachi y Konan se fueron por un solo lugar, (pues tenían casi el mismo estilo)

Pein... pensaba a donde irse.

El tiempo pasaba en el supermercado, la gente miraba a algunos akatsuki como bichos raros. Especialmente a Zetsu, Kisame y Kakuzu. Por una parte, Hidan estaba siendo admirado por algunas chicas.

- ¡Dios! ¡Que cuerpo tan escultural!

- ¡jaja! ¡Sí! ¡Hago una rutina de ejercicios diarios chicas, y le rezo a jashin sama! ¡Sii!

Por otro lado, Deidara y Tobi estaban escogiendo ropa.

- ¡Deidara sempai, yo quiero el conjunto de ese niñito! Por favor

- y a mí que me importa hum. Búscalo en la ropa hum.

- ¡pero no esta!

- Tobi hum. No me importa, ya te lo dije hum. Compra algo de ropa y no demores hum.

- se lo puedo quitar.

- no hum.

De pronto Deidara miraba ropa y de entre ella salió un hombre: hola preciosa, ¿mirando ropa eh? Pero para que... así se te ve linda amorcito.

- ¡agg! Pervertido, lárgate y déjame tranquilo hum. No soy mujer, soy hombre hum. Así que si no quieres explotar lárgate hum.

- vaya, pero que agresiva preciosura, tú si que eres peligrosa. Pero mira, que si tu me haces un favor... yo te podría comprar todo lo que tu quieras y...

El hombre no termino de decir su frase, cuando sintió que salió volando.- pervertido- dijo Deidara indignadísimo, luego de causar una explosión pequeña en donde estaba el hombre.

- ¡ufff! ¡Vaya, esa nena es dinamita!- dijo el hombre a quien le faltaban los dientes.

En otro lado Kakuzu miraba admirado los precios. ¡Por Jashin! ¡Estos precios son un robo!, Pero supongo que debe haber algo barato, en algún lado.

De pronto un hombre de la tienda se acerco a Kakuzu.

- señor, disculpe, puedo ayudarlo.

- ¿Ayudarme?...mmm... ¿cuales son las ofertas?

- h, las esta viendo señor.

A Kakuzu se le pusieron los ojos blancos- usted esta loco, yo no voy a pagar tanto dinero por un trapo!. Me largo.

En la sección de ropa normal.

- ¡este pantalón esta genial!, Me lo llevo.

- ¡pero para que! Va a hacer calor Konan.

- pero Itachi, es para la noche.

- bien, como quieras, lo que es yo, prefiero este short.

Konan seguía mirando la ropa, y de pronto a lo lejos vio un vestido rojo que le gusto mucho.

- ¡por favor!, Este vestido es todo!

- ¡Itachi ven! Mira es él ultimo, tengo que llevármelo. Konan jalo a Itachi y fueron a ver el vestido, pero antes en cuanto lo iba a agarrar, una **tipa**, tomo el vestido y con su vos de corcha (P/ significa taradita) dijo: ¡hay, este vestido es lo máximo! ¡Tengo que llevármelo!- tomando el vestido y poniéndoselo encima. (clásico juju xD)

- oye... ese vestido lo vi primero, y lo iba a tomar antes de que lo jalaras.

- ¿asi?, pues no sabes como lo siento, pero piña pues.

- te lo diré una vez más. Ese vestido lo vi yo primero, así que devuélvemelo por las buenas.

Itachi miraba a la tipa y a konan mirarse desafiantes por el bendito vestido. Así que decidió intervenir antes de que las cosas tomen otro rumbo: Konan, señorita "como se llame", por favor, sean razonables.

- ¡vaya! ¡Y tu quien eres papazote! ¿Adonis?

- jaja...no.

- ¡te lo diré una vez más tipa! ¡Dame ese vestido!

- pero Konan, es solo un vestido. Dijo Itachi tratando de arreglar la situación y de tranquilizar a Konan.

- Itachi, ¿me parece o estas sugiriendo que le dé el vestido a la hueca esta?

- pues obviamente que si, tu noviecito si que tiene ojos, sabe que me quedara mejor a mí que a ti. Tú estas gorda.

- ahora veraz, maldita anoréxica de $%&

Itachi agarro a Konan: Konan, tranquilízate, no armes un escándalo.

- pero Itachi, ¡se quiere llevar el vestido que yo vi!, ¡Y además me llamo gorda!, ¡Yo la mato, te juro que la mato!.

Itachi estaba desesperado, si o agarraba a Konan, iba a matar a la chica. "¡agg! Se acabo": serán 72 horas de tortura. Itachi activo su Mangekyō Sharingan y la chica se quedo en shok soltando el vestido. Itachi lo recogió, y se fue con Konan disimuladamente.

Y en algún lugar de la tienda, Pein caminaba con dos bolsas de ropa y zapatos que había escogido, hasta que de pronto vio a Konan y a Itachi con un vestido rojo y a ella muy alterada, entonces decidió esconderse a chismosear, ejem digo, a mirar disimuladamente y por interés. Osea el líder no chismosea nunca, no no no.

- bien. Esa tipa ya recibió su merecido. Gracias Itachi.

- ahí... si, bueno, ¿vas a probarte el vestido o no?

- ¡sep! Claro- Konan, al parecer tenia un detector de Pein y se dio cuenta de que los estaba espiando, se acerco a Itachi y le dijo su descubrimiento- ¡entonces querido! ¡Me dirás si me veo linda!

- Sí, sí.

Konan se metió al probador de chicas y se puso el vestido- a la velocidad dela luz. Al salir pregunto: ¿y que tal... me queda?

- cha...

- ¿Itachi? ¡Hola! Konan hacia el ademán con la mano de saludar a Itachi

y en el escondite de Pein "dios, se le ve demasiado bonita... nunca me había dado cuenta que era tan bonita"

- ¡Itachi!

- si, si "vaya, se le ve bien bonita", si Konan, te queda bien, pero apurémonos que ya va a ser la hora.

- "¡ahh!, Maldita sea Itachi! Di algo mas! ¡Acaso no tienes ojos! ¡Ahh! Esto inútil, debería estar yo en vez de el, pero agg, no importa.

- ok, ayudame con las bolsas, vamos a la caja.

Itachi y Konan se fueron agarrados de la mano, ya que ellos sabían que Pein estaba escondido hay atrás, y como era de esperarse, el detalle de la agarradita de la mano, le puso a hervir la sangre.

Mas tarde, De la tienda salían Itachi y Konan, extrañamente, agarrados de la mano aun.

- ¡ah! ¡Genial! Todo esta yendo a la perfección.

- si, todo esta yendo bien

- por cierto, ya podemos soltarnos.

- a jeje, "que idiota". Konan e Itachi pasaron por una fuente de soda ubicada en la ida al parqueo de clientes- oye... ¿quieres algo de beber?

Konan puso un gesto de sorpresa, pero a decir verdad tenía una sed de caballo- sí. Gracias Itachi.

Entraron a la fuente de soda y compraron dos jugos para llevar. Al llegar al auto, aun no había llegado nadie, así que ambos, guardaron las bolsas y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

- ah... gracias por el jugo. Dijo Konan.

- de nada, no te preocupes, no tienes porque agradecerlo.

Mas tarde llegaron los demás akatsuki y entraron a la camioneta, dirigiéndose a sí rumbo al chiquero.

- ¡oigan... déjenme recordarles algo!

- ¡hey Hidan! No hagas mucho ruido. Konan duerme. Dijo Itachi.

- bien, entonces les recuerdo que debemos mandar a arreglar la camioneta.

- ¿mandar a arreglar? – dijo Kakuzu- la arreglaras tu, no estoy dispuesto a pagarle a un mecánico para que lo haga.

- ¡oe! Kakuzu, eres un viejo y aparte avaro!

- callate Hidan, no le digas sus verdades hum- dijo Deidara.

- ¡ya! ¡Silencio todos, Konan esta durmiendo, respeten el sueño delos demás! Dijo Pein

- "espero que lleguemos pronto... estoy exhausto hum"

Al otro día, el reloj de akatsuki con su mugre cajita, anunciaba que había llegado el día.

- ¡hey! ¡Levántense! Hagan sus maletas y coman bien, que el lugar queda lejos.

- " vaya, llego el día, que raro soñé... aunque se sintió tan real. bueno, será mejor que valla al baño"

En el baño... ¡ah! Me voy a bañar para empezar el día. Ahh... que delicioso baño, menos mal que ya esta bien la terma... lalala, te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo... lalala... ¿mmm? Que raro ruido, parece... ¿m? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Ok! Hay termina el capi. Nose como habrá estado, lo sentí medio rarin, pero reitero que espero que los haya entretenido!

Y de nuevo gracias por los reviews y los que se toman el tiempo para escribirlos! GRACIAS!

Y pronto el prox. capi que se titula: VAMOS A LA PLAYA: ¡OH OOO OH!

Espero no tardar mucho con la actualización! Cuídense!

Y ya saben si tiene alguna opinión, sugerencias, atentados, papeles, botellazos, zapatazos, quejas, por ay alguna critica constructiva, felicitación, o lo que se les ocurra pueden usar los reviews!

Hasta la próxima!

=D

P.


	4. urgente!

waaaa!

es importante que sepan que en primer lugar no he abandonado mi fic!

gracias por todo su apoyo, por leer mi fic y por sus review! me motivan siempre y son mucho de mi agrado!

lo que ocurre es que mi PC se ha muerto y no puedo seguir escribiendo el fic con tanta facilidad, hasta el momento no puedo rescatar el archivo del capitulo cuatro!

pero espero que no me abandonen ustedes porfas! de veras el fic continua, un poco a paso lento pero continua!

y nada! solo pedirles comprension! y gracias de nuevo por su apoyo! juju! o_O

nos vemos en el prox capitulo!

GRACIAS!

=D

P.

akemi...


End file.
